How Harry Got a Date
by ARega1s
Summary: How difficult can it be for Harry Potter to get a date to the Yule Ball? Extremely difficult if you have a jealous Ron Weasley scaring them away. Warning for Ron bashing. Rated T for themes and language.
1. How Harry Got a Date

**How Harry Got a Date**

 **Well, my friends, this will be my first Harry Potter Fanfic. Not gonna lie, part of me is worried on how well this will be received. With that being said, this is just a fun little one shot I had on my mind for a while but never thought to write out. I do not own Harry Potter or the cover image. R &R and Enjoy.**

 *****In the Halls of Hogwarts, a Week before The Yule Ball*****

The student population seemed to be more lively and festive for this Christmas than any other year because of the up and coming Yule Ball. The young men and women were looking over at each other and talking about who to take to the dance. A few of the brave souls or those pressured by their peers made their best advances on the dates of their choice. To those that managed to claim a date, there was much celebrating and giggling. To those that were turned down, the awkward pauses were lengthy.

For the average student, the pressure in finding a date was somewhat uncomfortable. For the Fourth Champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry Potter, the pressure was substantially great.

For one thing, he had been considered an outcast by most everyone in school (including his supposed best friend, Ron) for having cheated his way into the tournament. Even now, after his performance in the first task, many students continued to leer at him and flash those damnable 'Potter Stinks' badges at him. Ron seemed to have come back around to believe him, if only just. He would stick up for him if Malfoy's ilk or some other scornful students claimed him a cheater. Yet if people were to congratulate him, especially those of the fairer sex, Harry could see the jealousy in his eyes and occasionally hear the barely restrained scoff.

Normally, Harry would try to brush this off. Why try and ruin their recently fixed friendship by bringing up his jealousy?

Unfortunately for Harry, this tactic was doomed to fail.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione finished up their breakfast in the Great Hall, they began to get ready for their upcoming Transfiguration class.

"Were you two able to complete your essays?" The bushy haired girl asked.

Harry nodded his head while Ron's face paled. This caused Harry and Hermione to laugh.

"Could I quick borrow your's so I could at least hand in something to her?" The redhead asked.

"Ron! We are not giving you our homework so you can copy it! Not only is that cheating but all three of us could get in trouble!"

He ignored Hermione's answer before turning to his black haired friend.

"Come on, Harry. Help a mate out?"

This caused Harry to cock his eyebrow. Before he could answer, however, he heard someone call his name.

"Harry. Could I talk to you?"

Turning around, Harry saw Susan Bones waving him down. Besides the obvious fact that she was in Hufflepuff, she had a lovely mane of red hair and a polite smile on her face when she saw that he had noticed her.

"I'll catch up with you two in class." Harry said before walking over to Susan.

"Ok but hurry up, Harry. Class starts in five minutes." His bushy haired friend said.

Chuckling at her concern, Harry fought his way through the crowd of students before finally making it to Susan.

"Good morning, Susan." The boy greeted.

"Good morning to you too, Harry." She replied. "Congratulations by the way on your completion of the First Task."

"Thank you." Harry said, blushing a little at her compliment. "But I really didn't do anything that impressive. I thought I was just lucky not to be roasted alive or impaled by the Horntail."

"Ever the modest one, Harry." She giggled. "You are tied for first place, even beating out Cedric."

"Sorry bout that." He mumbled.

"What do you have to be sorry for? You beat Ced fair and square."

"Just for being in the tournament in general. Taking the glory away from your house." Harry continued.

"After hearing about the crazy adventures you and your friends get up to every year, I doubt you intentionally joined this tournament." Susan reassured him.

"Thanks for that." He said. "People are only just coming around to realizing the same."

"Yeah. I'm sorry to say that I initially agreed with them when your name first came out. But then Ced reassured the house that you were unwillingly entered. It didn't stop most of the house from bullying you but it got through to some of us."

"It happens." Harry chuckled. "Mob mentality and such. So what did you want to ask?"

"Oh!" Susan said, blushing a little for forgetting her original purpose in talking to Harry. "I was wondering if you might..."

"Oi! Harry! You never answered me if I could copy your essay." Ron interrupted, much to the annoyance of Harry and Susan.

"The answer is no, Ron." Harry said, thinking his friend would take the answer and leave. "Sorry about that, Susan. What were you going to ask?"

"Quite alright, Harry. I was going to ask if you would like..."

"Hey, Susan. Since you have a different Transfiguration period than us, could I copy your homework instead?"

"No, Weasley! You can't copy my homework! Now please, leave us alone!" Susan snapped, glaring daggers at the freckled redhead.

"Fine. Don't go getting your knickers in a twist." Ron said before turning away.

"Sorry about that. He can be a bit of..." Susan began to say.

" An annoying git?" Harry interjected.

"I was going to say an arse but that works too." She said before they both chuckled.

"Now hopefully nobody will interrupt us again so you can ask me the question on your mind" Harry said with a smile.

"Yeah. So I wanted to know if you would like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Harry was elated. Somebody wanted to go to the dance with him! Sure, Cho Chang would have been his dream girl to take to the ball but he had heard through the grapevine that Cedric had already claimed her as his date. Still, he, like other boys in his year, fancied Susan nonetheless.

Unfortunately, just as he was about to say 'yes', Ron decided to cut in one more time.

"Ha! Like Harry would want to go out with a backstabbing 'puff like you! Your lot teased and made fun of him with those stupid badges and such."

"Ron, shut up!" Harry hissed, only for it to fall on deaf ears.

"Isn't the pot calling the kettle black, Weasley? You did the exact same thing to Harry, didn't you?" Susan shot back.

"Yeah...Well..." Ron spluttered, trying to come up with a good comeback.

Wether it was to Ron's good fortune or Harry's bad luck, the warning bell rang out. The halls suddenly flooded with students, separating Harry and Ron from Susan.

"Come on, mate. Lets get away from that bint." The redhead remark as he pulled his friend along.

"No! Wait!" Harry struggled, trying and failing to fight his way up the current of students back to Susan. Yet the crowd was too much for him and he was pushed back to Ron. Crestfallen, he made his way to Transfiguration class.

The class itself was fairly boring, simply a review of the topic of their essays before they were given a half an hour to practice. During the practice, Harry was lost in his own little world, trying to think of when he might be able to talk to Susan again. Unfortunately, his schedule for the day for packed until lunch. Sighing in resignation, he returned to his work.

 *****12:30, The Great Hall*****

"Harry, you're doing it again." Hermione said.

"Huh? What?" The boy in question said as he turned his head away from Hufflepuff table.

His bushy haired friend chuckled at his ignorance to his own actions.

"You were looking for Susan again, weren't you." She stated, knowing the answer before even asking.

Harry nodded his head.

"Go and talk to her. You said she asked you out. Just tell her yes." She said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah." He replied nervously. "I guess I'm still annoyed about Ron interrupting us and the things he said."

"I would say I can deal with Ron," She said as they looked over to the third member of their trio. Currently, he was shoveling down a plateful of Shepherd's Pie like it was going out of fashion. "But I have a feeling he will be properly distracted for the next couple of minutes."

Chuckling at the truth of her statement, Harry stood up and made his way over to the table of badgers. Most of them ignored him, some of them leered at him, and a few even flashed their 'Potter Stinks' badges at him. Yet the boy didn't care. He had his eyes on one person.

"Hey Susan." The boy said in as confident a voice as he could muster.

"Oh!" The redheaded girl said, surprised that Harry would try and find her again after her disastrous attempt at asking him out in the morning.

"I wanted to start off by saying I'm sorry for how Ron treated you this morning. He was a right git and you didn't do anything to deserve that."

"I appreciate your apology, Harry. It bothered me for a little while but, like you said, he's an annoying git."

They both had a bit of a laugh at this before, giving Harry a moment to prepare himself before giving her his answer.

"As to your question on if I would like to go with you to he ball, my answer is yes." He said, mentally patting himself on the back for not stumbling over his words.

Yet he was surprised to see the girl frown at his statement rather than smile.

"Is...Is something wrong, Susan?"

"I'm...I'm sorry, Harry." The redhead said, on the verge of tears as the words came out. "After our confrontation with Ron and not getting your answer, I wasn't sure if you would still want to go with me to the ball. So when Ernie asked me to the ball, I accepted. If I would have known you would have come to find me afterwards, I would have said no. I'm so, so sorry, Harry."

"No. Its not your fault. I should have given you my answer before Ron interrupted. I'm the one who should be sorry." Harry said glumly.

"No! I will not let you put the blame on yourself!" Susan said passionately. "Ron is the one at fault. If he hadn't cut in, then we could be together. As it stands now...it would be rude to Ernie to say no to him now."

"I understand." The boy said, giving her a sad smile.

"You are a true gentleman, Harry Potter." She replied before standing up and embracing him. "I envy the girl you take to the ball."

Before he could reply, however, the 5 minute warning bell rang. The two sighed in frustration before separating.

"I'll see you later, Susan. I've got Potions with the Slytherins next." Harry said, reluctance evident in his voice.

"Goodbye, Harry." She said softly before watching him walk away.

Susan sighed. She knew she should have waited, knew she should have told Ernie no. Yet she had been so worried about Ron's words and insults affecting Harry's decision that she had decided to go with someone else.

"I know this may seem like a small consolation, but you do gain Harry's love and affection in another world." Came a voice from behind her.

Turning around, the redhead was surprised to see a young Ravenclaw talking to her.

"What did you say?" Susan asked.

"I said that you and Harry get together in another world." The girl replied before skipping away, her blonde hair swaying too and fro.

The Hufflepuff was confused by the girl's statement but decided to brush it off. It was silly to thing that she and Harry Potter could become a couple in another lifetime...wasn't it?

 ***** An Hour and a Half Later*****

"Cheer up, Potter. At least he gave you an Acceptable today." Daphne Greengrass chuckled as they packed up their potion station.

"Only because you were my partner today." He fired back teasingly. "Besides, that didn't stop the greasy git from taking 50 points from me. Speaking of which, how can he take 10 points from me for sneezing?"

"Maybe he just doesn't like you?" The Slytherin teased.

"What was your first guess?" He retorted before they both started laughing.

"You know the House point system has been broken since our first year, right?" She asked when they had calmed down.

"Yeah. First year had to be the most ridiculous come from behind victory for Gryffindor. 50 points for a game of chess? Really?" He added.

Now most students at Hogwarts would find it odd to see a Lion and a Snake getting along because of how deep the house rivalry ran between the two. What made the scene even more strange was because of who the people were. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and Gryffindor's Golden Boy, talking with Daphne Greengrass, The Ice Queen of Slytherin. Yet it appeared that the two were talking as if they were childhood friends.

By the time they exited the Potion's classroom and into the dungeon hallway, there were only a few people mingling instead of rushing off to their next class or to their common room. At one end of the hall stood Ron and Hermione, presumably waiting for him. At the other end stood Daphne's friends, Tracy Davis and Pansy Parkinson. The two groups were staring each other down while waiting for their third to join them.

"The tension is so thick, you could cut it with a knife." Harry joked, looking over to see an annoyed Ron and a concerned Hermione

"You could say that again." Daphne replied, seeing her friends giving her a questioning look.

The two turned to look back at each other.

"Thanks again for being my partner today." He said.

"No problem." She replied, giving him a small smile before it fell from her face. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something but with Snape hovering over us the entire time, I never got the chance."

"Probably he was trying to see if I would 'Sabotage his perfect Slytherin's potion'." He chuckled. "What did you want to ask me?"

The girl took a deep breath before asking, "Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

For the second time today, Harry was delighted that someone wanted to go to the Yule Ball with him. While it was true that he rarely talked with Daphne due to the house rivalry, he hoped that this might lead to a new friendship for him and possibly break down the stupid game of Lion v. Snakes.

Yet right as the word 'yes' began to flow from his lips, one Ronald Weasley decided cut in.

"Oi, Harry! Can we get out of here now? I don't like being in the Snake Pit any longer than I have to." The redhead said, giving a disgusted look at Daphne.

Harry let out a growl of frustration.

"In a minute, Ron. I was just about to tell Daphne that..."

"What, that she should sod off for asking you to the ball?" The boy said, laughing at the joke he thought he had made.

"No! Ron, bugger off. I was going to say..."

"Oh. You were going to tell the slimy snake yes and then leave her high and dry at the ball for another girl."

"NO! Daphne, I would never do that to you! My answer is ye..."

"I understand, Potter." Daphne interrupted, putting on the emotionless and cold mask that came with her title of Ice Queen. "I take back my offer and bid you good day."

"Yeah! Good riddance!" Ron said before hooking an arm around Harry and dragging him towards Hermione.

Harry was angry at Ron's second interruption but was more concerned with the girl who had received his friend's scorn. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that her mask remained. He mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her, hoping she would see and understand.

Perhaps it was a minor consolation to this otherwise gloomy encounter, but Daphne did catch his silent apology. For a brief moment, she dropped her mask and gave him a sad smile before mouthing 'I know'. Then the mask was put back in place before she turned and made her way over to her friends.

"Well, how did it go?" Asked Tracy Davis once Daphne joined them.

"Couldn't you tell by Weasley's bellowing? Its obvious Potter turned her down." Pansy Parkinson huffed.

"I wasn't asking you, Pansy! Besides, it looked like Harry really wanted to accept but was cut off when the Weasel lumbered over." Tracy countered.

"It doesn't matter now. I took back my offer and that is that." Daphne said before her friends could get into another argument.

"Honestly, I don't understand what you two see in him." Pansy said.

"Malfoy isn't around, Pansy. You don't have to act like a stuck up bitch with us." Tracy said.

"Besides," Daphne said, cracking a knowing smile. "we know you have three moving snapshots of Potter trying to secretly wank off in the showers that the Creevey fairy managed to take. By the way, you should really work on those silencing charms around your bed when you're trying to get off."

"Its really not that difficult to get the spell down right." Came a voice in front of the girls. "You just have to remember a sharp flick of the wrist at the end."

Startled from their conversation, the girls noticed a blonde Ravenclaw standing before them, smiling innocently.

"What...What did you hear?" Pansy asked.

"Oh, there is no need to worry. Most of the girls have a picture or two of Harry. Though its a shame Colin doesn't sell the juicy pictures often. They say you can see his moment of release as cum shoots out."

The girls blushed deeply at the mental image before coming back to their present situation.

"As much as we like discussing out interest in Potter, was there something you wished to tell us?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, yes! I just wanted to tell you that while the three of you might not get Harry in this world, there are others where you do. In some of those worlds, the three of you even get to share him."

With that, the blonde Ravenclaw smiled at them before merrily skipping away.

"What was that? What did she mean by different worlds?" Pansy asked.

"You don't think she might have been a seer, do you?" Tracy added.

"I can't say for sure. But if what she says was right, I never had a chance at Potter. None of us did." Daphne answered.

 *****5:30 PM, In the Gryffindor Common Room*****

"I'm telling you, Hermione, he still hasn't gotten over me being in the tournament. The only difference is now he's found a new outlet in which to get back at me." Harry said as they got ready to head down to dinner.

"I'm not saying that I condone Ron's actions. It was very rude of him to interrupt you and insult two girls. Still, there are other girls in school looking for a date. At least you didn't say no to girls just because of their house."

"Why would I? Its not like every Hufflepuff wears those stupid badges nor does every Slytherin support Malfoy and his hate." Harry replied.

"Still, I would have liked to go out with either Susan or Daphne." He sighed as an afterthought as the two friends stepped through the portrait hole.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure another girl will ask you out..." Hermione began to say.

"Hello, Harry." Came a voice in front of the two.

"Soon?" She finished.

Recovering his senses, Harry took a moment to look over the girl before him. She was a head shorter than him, had long blonde hair, and was wearing the robes of a Ravenclaw."

"Hello. You seem to know who I am but I'm afraid I don't know who you are." The boy said, giving her a polite smile.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. And you must be Hermione Granger." The girl replied before turning to look at Hermione. "Is this one of the worlds where you go to the ball with Viktor Krum?"

This threw the two Lions for a loop.

"How...? Who told...?" The bushy haired girl spluttered.

"Wow. Good for you, Hermione." Harry said.

The girl blushed profusely before speeding off towards the Great Hall, leaving Harry with Luna.

"So...Harry said, turning back to the Ravenclaw. "What can I help you with, Luna?"

"I have a question I wanted to ask you." She said simply.

"Oh. Well, ask away and I will answer you as best I can." He replied.

"Silly!" Luna giggled. "I can't ask you yet. Its not the right time yet. Besides, I want to talk with you before I ask my question."

Harry was a little curious as to the girl's words but simply nodded his head.

"Come on." She said, taking his hand and pulling him down the hall. "I can tell you on the way to the Great Hall."

At this point, Harry didn't know exactly what to think of the girl taking him to the Great Hall but he was curious to find out.

Upon getting on the rotating staircase, Luna decided to speak up.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if something in your life changed?"

This threw Harry for a loop but he managed to hide his confusion and give her an answer.

"Yeah. I wish there were several things I could change."

This caused Luna to smile. "With how many things you would change, how different do you think your life would be?"

"Very. I guess even the smallest detail could become something major in time."

"Astute observation." She said, giving him a dreamy look. "Now what if I were to tell you that each of the girls that you talked with today and even some people you have never met could end up becoming lovers and wives to you in these parallel lifetimes?"

"I would say it might be possible but I would guess some event or changes would need to occur if that were to happen here. Why are you asking me these things?"

"Because," Luna said, her smile fading a little, "There is a part of us in this reality that like you very much, maybe even love you. But very few, like myself, can see the reality that will play out here."

With that, she stood on her tiptoes and captured Harry's lips in hers. The boy was surprised by the girl's unforeseen gesture. Yet, before he could fully react, it was over.

"Now," She said, pulling him a couple of steps before stopping before the entrance to the Great Hall. "I can ask you my question."

"Luna, do you want to..."

"Harry!" The girl giggled. "I'm the one supposed to be asking you."

"Right." Harry chuckled. "Go ahead."

"Would you like to go to the ball with me, Harry?"

Finally. This was his chance to accept an offer to the ball without Ron's interference.

Oh, how wrong he was.

"Yes, Luna, I would..."

"Oi! Harry! Where have you been?" Interrupted the voice of Ron Weasley.

"Not now, Ron!" Harry hissed.

"Why are you talking to Looney Lovegood? Has she tried telling you about her made up creatures?"

"Shut up, Ron! I was about to accept her offer..."

"You were thinking of taking Looney to the ball?" The redhead asked before breaking down laughing.

This made Harry furious. Here he was about to accept an invitation to the Yule Ball from this girl and Ron decides to insult her with names and laughing at her.

Yet before Harry could react, he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Its alright, Harry." Luna said, the dreamy look in her eyes. He could tell that Ron's words had hurt her yet she was more concerned about him at the moment.

"But...We could still..."

"We can still be friends, Harry. Maybe in another lifetime we can be more. But this isn't one of them."

With that, she released him and walked away.

"Yeah. Go find one of those Crinkle Horned Snorkels." Ron called out to her.

"What the hell, Ron!" Harry yelled at the boy.

"What? I just did you a favor." Replied Ron. "Why are you complaining? I've done nothing but saved you from going to the ball with terrible girls."

"Saved me? They weren't going to stab me in the back if that is what you are implying."

"Those sound like fighting words, Potter."

While this was going on, a set of twins were making their way towards the Great Hall for dinner. No, these weren't the infamous Weasley Twins. They were Padma and Parvati Patil. Currently, they were discussing who they would like to go to the Yule Ball with.

"I don't know. I know Lavender is going out with Seamus. I think Dean is still available but he's almost as big a horn dog as Seamus. Every girl has asked and been rejected by Krum. You think I should ask...Padma! Are you even listening?" The outgoing Lion asked her sister once she noticed she wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying.

"Oh! Sorry." The introverted Eagle replied.

"Well, since you don't seem particularly interested in the options I've been naming off, is there anyone in particular that you want to take to the ball?" Parvati asked.

Padma mumbled a name that her sister couldn't hear.

"Gonna have to speak up." Her sister teased in a sing song voice.

"Harry Potter." She said, her cheeks darkening as she said it.

"Damn! I should have thought of him sooner." Parvati said.

"See? Right when I say who I want to take, you start cooking up plans to take him for yourself. You've always been the more sociable one. That's why you usually get what you want." Padma sighed.

"I do not!" The Gryffindor Twin said indignantly.

"Really?" The Ravenclaw countered, her eyebrow raised. "1st year. You introduce me to Susan and Lavender then completely ignore me while you go off on the latest fashion in Witch Weekly with them."

"You can't blame me for that! They were just as interested in the new..."

"Second year!" Padma interrupted. "Mum bought me new casual robes. First day I want to wear them, you beg me to let you borrow them so you could look good for the fraud Lockhart in the halls and them ruin them by spilling ink on them!"

"I told you I was sorry about that and I did buy you..."

"Last year!" The twin continued. "I told you that I was thinking about taking Ernie to Hogsmeade on a date. What do you decide to do? You crash my date in the Three Broomstick and then decided to take him to Madam Puddifoot's for a snog!"

That shut Parvati up.

"Now do you expect me to let you ask Harry to the dance and leave me high and dry?" The Ravenclaw twin asked.

Her Gryffindor sister sighed.

"Look...I'm sorry for everything. I didn't think my actions had affected you as much as they have. I just don't want to end up going to the dance with a ponce like Weasley."

Now it was Padma's turn to sigh. "No. I suppose I wouldn't want to end up with him either. I...I just want something for me. Just this one time."

"No. I understand. We've always had to share or it would always come off as favoritism. Now that we are away from home, equal attention is much harder to get."

Now it was Padma's turn to feel guilty. Yes, her sister did tend to outshine her publicly and be more sociable to people. But Parvati had always been there for her when she needed it. Had helped her make new friends when she was too shy to speak. Had helped her with her wardrobe and picking out dress robes for the ball this year. Maybe...

Yet before Padma could continue with this train of thought, the twins had arrived near the entrance of the Great Hall. A crowd had formed and there appeared to be the beginnings of a fight.

"You've been an absolute prat, Ron! What makes you think insulting girls that want to go with me to the ball is the right thing to do?" Came the voice of Harry Potter.

"I did what I thought was best for you!" Came the reply of Ron Weasley.

"Best for me? Did you think it was in my best interest to turn your back on me when my name came out of the Goblet? To ignore me?"

"Shut up, Potter!" Yelled the redhead.

"You know what you are, Ron?" The black haired boy asked.

"I said shut it!"

"You are just an insecure..."

"I'm warning you!"

"...stuck up..."

"I mean it!"

"...selfish, jealous git!"

"SHUT UP!"

With that, Ron rushed forward and threw a punch at Harry. For the most part, Harry manage to escape the assault thanks to his many years of fleeing from Dudley. Unfortunately, his former friend nicked his glasses with his knuckles, tearing them off Harry's face and causing them to clatter to the floor.

Before Harry could summon them back, Ron crushed them beneath his feet. He cursed under his breath before dodging out of the way from an incoming curse. The spell hit a bystander and put them in a body bind.

"Stand still, Potter!" The redhead snarled, tossing a stunner at Harry only to hit another bystander.

"Cut it out, Ron! You are hitting everyone but me!" The black haired boy replied, putting up a quick shield charm and allowing the hex to harmlessly hit the ceiling and dissipate.

Yet Ron was far from done.

"Eat slugs, Harry!"

Thinking fast, Harry put up another shield. While he was able to successfully deflect the curse, it didn't fly into the ceiling. Instead, the spell ricocheted to the right and struck Padma Patil, who had just made her way through the crowd.

The Ravenclaw twin stumbled back a few steps. Then, without warning, she threw up a mouthful of slime and slugs.

"Hah! So that's what I looked like." Ron mused.

He might have said more had he not been hit by two stunners, courtesy of Harry and Parvati. As soon as he boy hit the floor, Harry walked over and quickly repaired his glasses before returning to the twins. Padma was on her hands and knees, another wave of slime and slugs flowing from her mouth. Her sister knelt beside her, rubbing her back gently while looking disgustedly at the mess her sister was unintentionally making.

Harry was mortified. He hadn't wanted anyone to get hurt. He hadn't even wanted to fight to begin with. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything to fix what had happened. All he could do was try to make things better now.

"I'm so sorry, Padma." He said, kneeling down before her.

The Ravenclaw Twin looked up at him and nodded her head before retching again.

"We appreciate it, Harry." Parvati spoke up, giving the boy a small smile. "Still, I'm sure Padma would like to thank you in person without puking up slugs every few seconds."

Nodding his head, Harry gently picked the girl up, bridal style, and began to carry her to the Hospital Wing with Parvati following behind.

As they passed through the halls and climbed up the stairs, Padma continued to vomit, covering the front of both their robes in slime and slugs. She felt disgusted with herself when she saw them crawling all over both her and Harry. Yet he didn't seem to care. On the contrary, the black haired boy continued to hold her close and whispered reassuring words to her.

When they finally made it to the Hospital Wing, Harry gently placed her on one of the many unoccupied beds before going off the get Madam Pomfrey.

"I expected you to return to me some time this year, Mr. Potter. I didn't, however, expect you to be bringing me someone that needed healing other than yourself." The resident healer remarked as she made her way over to the twins.

"First time for everything, madam." Harry chuckled.

"Oh dear." Madam Pomfrey said as she approached the bed with Padma. The girl had just thrown up another mouthful of slugs and was trying to catch her breath.

"That prat, Ron Weasley, was trying to hex Harry. Padma just got caught in the cross-fire." Explained Parvati.

"Nasty little curse." The healer said as she passed her wand over the ailing girl. Several odd symbol with different colors flashed before her once her scan was complete.

The madam then tried to vanish away the slugs and slime but only managed to make the slugs disappear.

"Curious." She said, turning to Harry and doing the same thing to his slug and slime covered robes. Again, the slugs vanished but the slime did not.

"It seems that I can stop the slugs with simple vanishment but you will have to take a potion for the continuous vomiting of slime." Madam Pomfrey concluded. She directed her wand at Padma's stomach before muttering a spell. A faint blue light glowed from her wand before she gently touched the girl's stomach.

"Now you just need to relax, Ms. Patil. I will get a potion to stop the vomit but it will take an hour for it to become fully effective.

"Thank you." The Ravenclaw twin said silently before turning to the side of the bed to throw up again. Thanks to the Healer's quick reflexes, the slime landed in a basin instead of the floor.

As she went of to check her potion stores, Harry walked over to the bed.

"I'm really sorry for this, Padma." The boy said.

"I don't...blame you, Harry." The girl replied, trying to catch her breath.

"Still, I feel I should make this up to you in some way." He said before a thought slowly formed in his head. Upon hearing his words, Padma was also having the same thoughts.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" The asked each other simultaneously.

Immediately, they both blushed at their bold statements before realizing what the other had said and then bursting into laughter.

"Yes." They both said before laughing again.

"And here I thought that twins were the only ones that could speak in stereo." Chuckled Parvati.

Before the two could reply, Madam Pomfrey returned, potion in hand.

Padma drank the potion, gagging a little at the taste.

"The potion should work its way quickly into your system so you don't have to worry about throwing it up. Still you will have periodic bouts of vomit for an hour before it completely stops. As for your robes, the house elves should be able to remove the slime when you take them to laundry." The healer said before making her way back to her office.

"Oh. Before I forget, take 20 points, Mr. Potter, for aiding a fellow student." Madam Pomfrey added.

"Feeling any better?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Starting to." Padma replied.

Before she could react, Harry pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I know this might not have been the best way you wanted to ask me to the ball but I promise to try to make it the best night you will ever have." He said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from the great Harry Potter." She teased back, earning her a groan in response. She laughed before adding. "Just be yourself, Harry. That is all I want."

When they separated, they were both smiling at each other before Harry's fell.

"Oh no." He moaned.

"What is it, Harry?" Padma asked.

"I...I can't dance." He mumbled.

It took a moment for the two sisters to realize what he had said before they burst out laughing.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Parvati teased. "The boy that can outfly a dragon can't dance.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." He said, half heartedly glaring at them.

"I can teach you to dance, if you would like." The Gryffindor twin suggested when they finally calmed down.

"That sounds great!" Harry said, relief evident in his voice. "I owe you one, Parvati."

That piqued her interest. Maybe she could take Harry to the ball after all. Teach him a few dance moves and he might...

Then she looked over at her sister. Padma looked crestfallen when Harry had accepted her offer and told her that he would owe her a favor. That reminded her of the conversation they had been having before this whole mess began.

Sighing, Parvati said, "Just promise me you will treat my sister like the lady she is and we'll call it even."

"I promise." Harry said.

Nodding her head, Parvati turned to head out of the Hospital wing and leave the two be before she felt someone grab her gently by the wrist.

"Wait." Padma said.

The Ravenclaw twin leaned towards Harry's ear and began to whisper.

"You sure?" He asked once she was finished.

Padma nodded her head before turning back to her sister.

"Harry has agreed to take you to the ball..."

"That's wonderful! Thank..." Parvati interrupted, a smile blossoming on her face.

"Under the condition..." Padma continued, "That I will get the first dance."

Parvati sighed. Being the first to dance with Harry would mean she would be considered the primary date.

"Will we each get an equal number of dances with Harry?" The Gryffindor asked.

"Naturally." The Ravenclaw replied.

"You'll be seated to his right while I will be to his left?"

"Of course."

"And you'll be wanting to look through my wardrobe so we will both be matching?"

"Now you are catching on."

The corner of Parvati's mouth twitched up in a grin.

"I guess I can accept these terms." She sighed in an overly dramatic way, much to the amusement of Harry and Padma.

"So its a date." Harry said, wrapping an arm around each of the twins' shoulders.

"Agree." Parvati said.

"Agr..." Padma began to say before she threw up again...onto the front of her sister's robes.

"Padma! These were my favorite robes." The Gryffindor said, trying and failing to wipe the slime off her front.

"At least we will all match when we finally go down to dinner." Padma said.

There was a moment of silence before the three teenager burst into laughter.

Outside the Hospital Wing, Luna Lovegood closed the main door before turning to the 4th wall and giving it a wink before skipping down the hall.

 **Author's Note: First I would like to apologize to my readers. I was not able to fulfill my one shot per week this month and you have my humble apologies. Also, as hinted throughout this story, I have several ideas for other short Harry Potter stories that I will publish when I have some free time.**


	2. Harry and the Patils at the Ball

**Chapter 2: Harry and the Patils at the Ball**

 **Hello, dear readers! Thought it was time to blow the dust off this story and give it a proper conclusion showing how Harry's date at the Yule Ball with the Patil Twins went. There will be fun and debauchery but in this instance, I won't make the story an M rated lemon story as other authors have done. Another time and another story, perhaps, but not this one. Also, there will still be a bit of Ron bashing in this chapter. I do not own Harry Potter. R &R and Enjoy!**

 *****Christmas Day, Gryffindor 4** **th** **Year Boys Dormitories*****

"Nev! You seen my dress shoes anywhere?" Dean Thomas asked as he pulled on his dress socks.

"Thought I saw them on top of your trunk." Neville replied as he straightened his tie.

"Oi! Harry! You going to tell us who you're taking to the ball?" Seamus asked while he buttoned up his dress shirt.

"Going to have to wait and see." He replied, desperately trying to tame his hair with a wet comb.

Since the confrontation with Ron, Harry was starting to relax for the first time since being forced into the tournament. Part of it was due to the majority of the school, sans most of Slytherin house and some Hufflepuffs, coming to the realization that he would be insane to willingly try to enter this tournament. The other part was due to his fast-growing friendship with the Patil Twins.

Before the fight with Ron, Harry had very few interactions with the sisters outside the occasion greetings in the halls or discussion on homework. Before the fight, he would have said Parvati was simply a gossip who bought way too much into Divination Class while Padma was extremely shy and slow to open up to anyone.

Now that he had gotten to know the two better, he realized there was more to them. Padma was the epitome of a Ravenclaw. She was extremely knowledgeable about most of the basic and advanced classes the school had to offer and while she was not as outgoing as her sister, she and Harry were able to enjoy pleasant conversations with each other. Parvati, on the other hand, she was a fount of knowledge concerning the daily life of wizards outside of school. While she did enjoy taking from and contributing to the rumor mill, she also knew when not to spread potentially harmful and destructive information.

Then there were the dancing lessons the two had given him but he would rather not dwell on them too long, lest he remember his more embarrassing failures…

There was a groan from the final boy in their dorm. Ron was standing in front of a full-length mirror in his ridiculous robes.

"Don't worry too much Ron." Seamus said, trying to hold back his laughter. "If what I heard is true, your date might actually like your robes."

"What? Whose he going with?" Dean asked, unable to hold back his chuckles.

"I'm not going to say. But if Lavender is right, this ball might be more entertaining to watch than to participate." The Irish wizard remarked.

The youngest male Weasley grunted, staring daggers at everyone in the room before leaving. The others simply shrugged at his actions before they finished getting dressed. Once finished, Neville, Seamus, and Dean left the dorm while Harry stayed behind. Opening his trunk, he pulled out two small boxes. He had to thank Dobby again for procuring these for him. Cradling the boxes under his arm, he walked out of the dorm and to the common room.

Downstairs, the boys and girls from the upper years were meeting up with one another in their brightly colored and stylishly designed robes. Seamus had his arm around Lavender, Neville was nervously talking to Ginny, and Dean was lounging with the other stags.

"Hello, Harry." Two voices called from behind him. Turing around, the boy saw both Padma and Parvati standing before him. Padma was dressed in orange dress robes with a pink sash while her sister was dressed in pink dress robes with an orange sash. The Gryffindor Twin was grinning broadly while the Ravenclaw Twin smiled shyly at him.

"Ladies, you look stunning this evening." Harry replied, giving the two a bow. "I…I brought something for you both."

He handed each of them a box. Their interest piqued, the twins opened them to find they each had a corsage.

"Harry! Its, lovely!" Parvati gushed.

"Thank you, Harry!" Padma added, her voice more subdued than her sister's.

They each let him put it on their wrists before linking arms with him, Padma on his right and Parvati on his left.

By this time, the rest of the house had taken notice. Dean and the other stags were looking upon Harry with surprise and envy. Seamus was laughing his head off while Lavender tried to hide her giggles behind her hand. Neville casually nodded his head to Harry while Ginny gave the threesome a blank look.

Finally, there was Ron…

The redhead in question was staring wide eyed at the trio. Nostrils flaring. Fists clenching and unclenching. His chest was heaving and his face started turning a fantastic shade of purple that would have Uncle Vernon impressed.

But just as he was about to open his mouth, the portrait hole opened. In walked Professor McGonagall, looking as strict as ever despite her dress robes.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, there you are. I am to escort you to the Great Hall where you and the other champions will be the head of the procession. Now, which of these young ladies is your date?"

Harry's cheeks turned pink before saying "Both of them, Professor."

Though he couldn't say for certain, Harry thought he saw the right eye of his Head of House twitch slightly.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Let us be on our way." The Transfiguration professor said before turning to Ron. "I believe a gentleman is supposed to offer their arm to their date, Mr. Weasley."

The redhead tore his gaze from Harry and the twins before looking up at his Head of House. Ron looked as though he wished to say something but words escaped him again.

With utmost reluctance, the youngest Weasley boy extended his arm to Professor McGonagall. She took his arm and the group of five walked to the spiral staircase.

"Am I to assume that this arrangement came about in part due to Mr. Weasley's actions, Mr. Potter?" The Transfiguration Professor asked.

"In a way, it did, Professor." Padma spoke up.

"Interesting." She replied, shooting a reproachful look at the boy in question. Ron was torn between withering at the gaze of the Professor and exploding in indignation that what happened wasn't his fault. Fortunately for Harry and the Twins, they had made it to the doors leading to the Great Hall. The other champions appeared to be milling about, waiting for the procession to begin. Cedric was looking regal in his dress robes with Cho Chang hanging off one of his arms. Fleur was standing prim and proper with the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team Captain shamelessly undressing her with his eyes while a bit of drool fell from the corner of his mouth. It was who Viktor Krum was escorting that surprised the group. There was Hermione, looking stunning in her dress robes, her hair now tame and flowing down her back.

While Harry had told Padma and Parvati that he had learned who Hermione was taking to the ball, they were still surprised to see how well she cleaned up. The Gryffindor Head of House was mildly shocked to see one of her best and brightest going out with the Durmstrang Champion but she swelled with pride seeing how happy she looked.

Then there was Ron…

"Oi! What are you doing fraternizing with the enemy?" The youngest male Weasley exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at his bushy haired friend.

The girl in question, the other champions, and their dates looked at the boy in shock and mild indignation at his statement.

Fortunately for them, Professor McGonagall cast a silencing charm on Ron before he could say anything else. If looks could kill, the youngest male Weasley would most certainly be dead with no chance of his ghost returning to the land of the living. He cringed at her gaze, closing his mouth and deciding to find interest with his shoes.

Satisfied, the Transfiguration Professor turned to look at the champions.

"I would like to apologize to you all, especially you Ms. Granger, for the statement made by my 'date'." The woman said, spitting out the last word in disgust. "Rest assured, he will be thoroughly punished and chastised."

Then McGonagall turned to look at Ron. "As for you, Mr. Weasley, I would have thought the thorough dressing down I gave you after the fight you started and the punishment you are now serving because of it would have made you realize your error in judgement. Perhaps I was wrong, though. Perhaps you would rather not participate in the Yule Ball and instead be watched over by the school house elves and treated like the child you are making yourself out to be."

Had he not already been under a silencing charm, this would have certainly kept Ron's mouth shut. He slowly shook his head no and returned his attention to his shoes.

The professor nodded her head before turning her attention back to the champions and their dates.

"The procession should begin shortly, as soon as the doors open, you are to walk in with your dates before sitting at the head table."

After receiving acknowledgement from the group, Professor McGonagall tugged on the redheaded boy's arm. "Come along, Mr. Weasley."

As soon as the two were out of range, Harry, Padma, and Parvati broke into silent giggles. They weren't alone, either. Cedric was shaking his head in amusement while Cho was trying and failing to keep a smile from blooming on her face. Fleur was commenting on the action of the 'silly, leetle boy', while Roger Davies nodded dumbly at her remark. While Krum remained stoic as ever, Hermione had a somewhat satisfied smirk on her face.

Just then, the door to the Great Hall opened. Cedric took the lead with Cho, followed by Fleur and Roger, then Krum and Hermione, and ending with Harry and the Patil Twins. While most of the students from the foreign schools clapped politely for the champions, the Hogwarts students seemed torn. Some of the female population was seething with anger that Hermione Granger had managed to snag Krum out from under them. Another portion of the male population was jealous over the fact that Harry was taking both Parvati and Padma as his dates.

When they sat down at the table, the rest of the student body followed suit. Upon learning how to get their desired dinner from the menu provided, they began to feast.

"So, Harry, have your nerves over the dance calmed down some?" Parvati asked as she cut up her chicken.

"A little." The boy replied as he bit into his Prime Rib. "Though I'm still worried about messing up or stepping on your feet."

"Don't worry, Harry. You'll do fine." Padma reassure him as she dug into her pasta alfredo.

"Besides," The Gryffindor Twin added cheekily, "It's not like you'll mess up as terribly as you did during your first few dance practices. What was the count, Padma? Five times he stepped on our toes, four time he tripped up, and the last two of those trips, his face landed in our breasts?"

The black-haired boy groaned at the memory while the Ravenclaw Twin's face began to blush.

"I swear that was an accident." He mumbled before taking a drink from his goblet.

"I don't know." Parvati replied in a sing song tone of voice. "The first time was understandable and you and I were able to shake it off as a simple misstep. The second time when you fell onto Padma, however, makes me wonder. Did you want to see just how similar Padma and I were?"

Harry kept his head bowed while Padma shot a glare at her sister.

"I was kidding, Padma. Just having a little fun." The Gryffindor Twin said in an exaggerated tone of voice.

The Ravenclaw Twin rolled her eyes at her sister's antics before giving Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze.

From there, conversation became light hearted and upbeat as dinner wore on. As soon as everyone had their fill, the tables were pushed to the side to allow for the dance floor. The Weird Sisters appeared and began the final sound check before their first song. Harry rose along with the other champions before helping Padma to her feet. She smiled shyly at him before he walked her to the dance floor.

"Next dance your mine, Harry." Parvati giggled, earning a few chuckles from the assorted teachers and students.

Before the music started, Padma gave Harry an eyebrow raise while an amused smile played at her lips.

"Right. Hands on your waist." He replied, giving her a smile of his own before the music started.

For a famous wizarding band he had heard his classmates talk about through his years at the school, he was surprised that they started off with a waltz. Luckily for Harry, this was the first type of dance the twins had taught him before moving onto other various styles.

The smiles on the two grew wider as the song continued. Padma giggled as Harry picked her up and twirled her at certain swells in the music while she leaned in closer to him when it slowed down. Harry relished the moments when her head rested on his chest and he was able to take in her exotic perfumes and scents she was wearing, cinnamon and spices primary among them. All of the boy's worries about messing up or tripping over his or Padma's feet seemed to drift away to the melody of the music. It was as if nothing else existed outside of himself, Padma, and the notes guiding his movements.

All too soon, the song came to an end. The crowd cheered and whistled for the champions.

"You did well, Harry." The Ravenclaw Twin said, beaming at him.

"Thank you." He replied, blushing slightly at his comment.

Padma looked as though she wanted to say something more but she was cut off when the next song started playing and the rest of the students rushed the dance floor.

"My turn, Harry!" Parvati cut in before dragging Harry back towards the floor. "This is my favorite song!"

Padma was speechless for a moment before letting out a sigh of exasperation and amusement. She had the whole night to try again she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Parvati was now dancing circles around Harry, both metaphorically and literally. Her smile was a mile wide and infectious as she surrendered her body to the music. For Harry, he couldn't help but return her smile and try his best to keep up with her. One moment, they would barely be holding onto one another by their fingertips. The next, The Gryffindor Twin would be held tightly by Harry in a warm embrace. Like her sister, Parvati also had an exotic aroma to her but hers was primarily vanilla with floral hints. Like with Padma, everything else seemed to disappear when they were dancing. The music and her touch were the only thing that mattered at the moment.

When the song finally ended, Harry was a bit winded while Parvati was a little short of breath herself.

"You were great, Harry!" The Gryffindor Twin said.

"Thanks." Harry said, trying to catch his breath. "I had two great teachers to help me."

Parvati blushed at the comment. Like her sister before, it appeared as though she had something to say but was cut off by Padma.

"Would you like to sit down for a while, Harry?" The Ravenclaw twin asked.

"Yes, please." The boy answered, relief evident in his voice.

With that, she led him toward a small table with Parvati following close behind. When Harry wasn't looking, Padma quickly looked back at her sister and stuck her tongue out at her.

'Very mature.' The Gryffindor Twin mouthed to which her sister acknowledged with a cheeky grin.

At the table with them were the other champions. Cho was sitting in Cedric's lap, Fleur was doing her best to ignore the ogling of her date, and Hermione was sitting closely to Krum.

"So, Casanova finally graces us with his presence." The First Hogwarts Champion remarked jokingly while his date giggled with him.

"Is that jealousy I hear, Diggory?" Parvati quipped back, a mischievous grin on her face. "Saying things like that could get you in a world of trouble with the date you currently have."

The boy paled at this statement. His eyes flicked to the girl occupying his lap. Cho had an eyebrow raised, waiting for his reply.

"I…What I meant was…" Cedric fumbled over his words.

He cut off from his explanation when Harry, Parvati, and Padma burst into laughter. This spread to everyone else at the table, minus Roger Davies, as they saw Cedric's cheeks turn crimson in embarrassment.

"I think he got the message." Cho chuckled before pecking her date on the cheek.

"You did very well out there Harry." Hermione said once she had calmed down. "Who taught you how to dance?"

"You're looking at them." The boy replied, holding up the hands of his dates. The Twins blushed at his praise for them.

"Now if only I could get you as interested in your classes as you seem to be about dancing." She mused.

"Only Hermione would bring up homework while at a school dance." Parvati said, causing the other Hogwarts students at the table to break into laughter again.

"So, 'ow did you manage to ask zees lovely ladies to ze ball?" Fleur asked.

For a moment, Harry felt something strange wash over him, an urge to give all his love and attention to the French witch that had asked him a question. But that was slowly pushed away as his hold on Padma and Parvati's hands tightened ever so slightly, bringing him back to reality.

After a slight shudder to rid himself of the strange feeling that had overcome him, he chuckled before replying, "That is a long story."

Although outwardly she only lifted an eyebrow, inwardly, Fleur was surprised the boy had managed to shrug off her passive allure so casually. Out of the corner of her eye, she could tell that Cedric and Krum were still a bit dazed as evidenced by their dates trying to snap them out of their stupor. As for her own date…he was long gone before they had even entered the Great Hall. Maybe she had misjudged Harry Potter when she had first called him a 'leetle boy' she mused.

Before he could answer, however, Harry heard three voices say "Hello, Harry." Behind him. Turning around, he was surprised to see Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, and Luna Lovegood standing behind him.

"Hello, girls." The boy nervously chuckled. "How are you?"

"We're fine. Our dates are having a bit of a sit down so we decided to see you." The redheaded from the House of Badgers said.

"My, my, Potter. One wasn't enough so you had to have the pair?" The Slytherin Ice Queen asked, her eyebrow raised while a smirk played at the edge of her lips.

"I wouldn't be too jealous, Daphne." Luna spoke up, the faraway look in her eyes. "In some of the worlds, you get to share Harry with other girls."

To those that were unfamiliar with Luna's eccentricities, they gave the girl a confused look. Harry and Padma did their best to hide their amusement of the quirky girl while Cho masked her disgust and dislike of the girl behind a look of indifference.

"So, who did you end up taking to the ball? I know Susan went with Ernie." Harry continued.

"I'm just here with friends." Daphne said.

"Nobody asked me to the ball. I'm just here because the author told me to." Luna remarked.

"Well…" Padma said, moving the conversation along to prevent awkward pauses from forming. "What brings you to our humble table?"

"We were hoping to at least get one dance with Harry." Susan answered.

"Oh." Harry said, unsure how to answer lest he upset his dates. "I don't know. I don't want to be rude to…"

"Go ahead, Harry." Parvati spoke up.

"You sure? I don't want to upset either of you." He replied.

The sisters blushed at his response, pleased to hear his concern in relation to their feelings on this matter.

"We don't mind. Besides, it is the least you can do for them after the incidents with Ron." The Ravenclaw Twin reassured him.

No sooner had Harry nodded his head in acceptance than he was pulled from his seat by a giggling Susan.

"I thought you were joking when you called him Casanova." Cho said to her date as they watched the two begin to dance while the other two girls waited patiently off to the side.

"So was I." Cedric replied. "Would you two care to explain how this all came to be?"

"We would also love to know, wouldn't we brother?" Came an amused voice from behind the Patils.

"Indeed we would, brother." An identical voice replied. "How in the world did ickle Harrykins manage to take the Second Best Looking Twins in School?"

"Excuse me?" Parvati asked, turning in her seat to look at the Infamous Weasley Twins and giving them a skeptical raise of her eyebrow. "What do you mean Second Best? Who is The Best?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Fred (Or was it George?) replied.

"We are!" The two replied before striking comically sexy poses.

Parvati rolled her eyes while the other occupants, including her sister, laughed their antics.

"Don't fret too much, my dears." George (Fred maybe?) said once the laughter died down. "You two are still better looking than the Carrow Twins."

"So, what brings you two to our table, other than to gloat?" Padma asked.

"We come bearing refreshments." Twin Number 1 said (It became pointless in trying to figure out which one was who at this point) before summoning a tray laden with cups of punch. Once they were distributed, the Weasleys pulled up some chairs and sat down.

"Something seems off about this punch." Hemione said as she finished her cup.

The two raised their eyebrows before downing their own cups.

"You know, brother? I do taste something else in the punch." Twin Two said.

"So do I." Twin One replied.

"It tastes like…" The two said simultaneously, leaving a dramatic pause before saying. "HOUSE ELF LABOR!"

"The audacity!" Twin One cried out dramatically,

"The outrage!" Twin Two added.

"The unmitigated gall!" They said in stereo.

Everyone, sans Hermione, burst into laughter.

"You aren't funny." The bushy haired girl said, glaring at the two for their joke.

"We have witnesses that would beg to differ." One of them countered before turning to look at the Patil Twins. "So, tell us the story of how you and the other girls fell for our up and coming playboy, Harry Potter."

Padma and Parvati began to relay the tale of how Harry had been asked out by the various girls he was currently dancing with and how Ron had rudely cut in and scared them away. While the story was being told, they took pauses to watch the boy dance with the girls. Susan seemed to like the more lively and energetic dances while Daphne enjoyed the more slow and subdued ones. Luna…well, she seemed to be dancing to a tune only she could hear. For his part, Harry did his best to oblige all three to their preferred dance. By the time the story was finished, Harry was making his way back to the table.

"Ah, the conquering hero returns." Twin One said before Harry sat back down between his dates.

"How was it?" Parvati asked as she handed him a glass of punch.

"Fun but exhausting." Harry replied before downing his drink.

"The night is still young, Harrykins." Twin Two chuckled before getting up from their seats.

"It has been fun, ladies and gents but we must return to our dates." Twin One said before they gave a bow and walked away.

"You think they notice we spiked the punch?" Twin One whispered to his brother.

"We were close to being ratted out by Hermione but I think we managed to play it off well. By the end of the night, all three of the schools should be drunk as skunks." Twin Two replied before they chuckled and walked back to their respective dates.

Back with Harry and the Patil Twins, they were happily chatting away and enjoying another round of punch before a commotion came from the dance floor. To the table, it sounded like subdued laughter.

As if to answer the unasked question, the crowd around the dance floor parted slightly to show exactly why people were holding back their amusement.

Performing an extremely awkward waltz was Professor McGonagall and Ron Weasley. Ron's face was perfectly matching his hair as his abysmal attempt at dancing continued. His hands were on the Transfiguration Professor's waist and when he wasn't checking his feet to make sure he didn't continue stepping on his partner, he was shooting dirty looks at everyone in the hall. McGonagall was doing her best to maintain her stoic look but everyone could tell she was just as displeased with the dance as her partner.

Finally, after one too many steps on her toes, McGonagall stopped.

"Perhaps you would like to dance with someone else, Mr. Weasley?" She asked.

Ron appeared relieved as he shook his head vigorously.

"Very well then." The Transfiguration Professor stated as another couple drifted their way. "Professor Dumbledore, would you care to exchange partners with me?"

"Why certainly." The Headmaster answered as he and Madame Maxine glided towards them.

Quicker than the redhead could react, the two Hogwarts professors separated from their partners before flawlessly starting up a dance with their new ones. Professor McGonagall with Madam Maxine and Professor Dumbledore with Ronald.

As one, the whole of the Hogwarts student body held back their sniggers. Ron could not do anything in protest so he simply continued his miserable attempt at dancing while the Headmaster was either blissfully ignorant of the reaction from the student body or simply ignoring everyone else around him.

"I must say, Mr. Weasley, If I would have known that somebody else would be wearing robes such as yours, I would have worn mine to the ball." Dumbledore remarked, his voice somehow managing to speak above the music and general rumble of the crowd.

Now the occupants of the Great Hall were overcome by fits of coughing to disguise their laughter. Even the foreign schools couldn't help but chuckle at the aged headmaster's comment and the boy's inability to give his full and true reaction.

Back at the table with Harry and the Twins, the group had to take swigs from their refilled drinks to prevent their own laughter from escaping.

"So, do think this is proper punishment after he cursed you?" Harry asked Padma.

"It's a start." The Ravenclaw Twin said smugly. "After he leaves the floor, would you care for another dance, Harry?"

"I guess I could." The boy replied in an overly dramatic way while the grin on his face betrayed his true feelings towards the matter. "And no, Parvati, I didn't forget you. Right after Padma I will gladly give you another dance."

"You'd better!" The Gryffindor Twin replied cheekily before the three of them burst into laughter.

And so, the night went on. Harry alternated between dancing with his dates, sometimes one at a time while other times they danced as a group, and chatting with the other champions and anybody else that stopped by the table while indulging in the punch. While he did receive a clue as to how he could solve the mystery of the Golden Egg, Harry was frustrated they wouldn't tell him what the task was outright. Still, a push in the proper direction was better than nothing, he mused.

Unknown and unnoticed by Harry and company was the general atmosphere of the rest of the Yule Ball. Couples were stumbling or falling on the dance floor, the laughter and talk amongst the students was becoming louder and more raucous. Even a few of the teachers were hiccupping and slurring some of their words.

Though to be fair, Harry, Padma, and Parvati had good reason as to not notice the rest of the student body due to the goings on of their own little world. Fleur was casting spells on her drooling and unresponsive date, varying from changing the length and color of his hair and removing his eyebrows to making him pick his nose, much to the amusement of the others. Then Cedric ended up laughing so hard at this, he ended up falling out of his chair, bringing Cho down with him. This was followed by another round of laughter. What was most surprising of all, however, was when Krum turned and smiled at Hermione. That in and of itself was shocking to see but what followed after was even more so. Harry's bushy haired friend lunged forward and then proceeded to probe the inside of the Bulgarian Seeker's mouth with her tongue.

Everyone at the table fell silent. When she finally separated herself from her date, Hermione simply asked, "What?"

"So, those are the kind of books you've been reading lately." Parvati said, a Cheshire grin plastered on her face. "What comes next? Viktor whisks you away to his ship where you both give into your passions?"

The group burst into laughter, Harry and the Twins leaning on each other for support, Cedric and Cho rolling on the ground, and Fleur with her head on the table and pounding her fist on the surface.

Hermione's face turned scarlet and attempted to mask her embarrassment with her hands. Viktor, however, would have none of that. Chuckling at his date, he gently removed her hands before planting his lips on hers.

"I'll take that as a yes." The Gryffindor Twin stage whispered, much to the amusement of the other champions.

"Shut up." The bookworm and the Bulgarian said before going in for another kiss.

"Well…" Padma said, swatting away at an insect flying around her head, "I think we'll be heading to bed."

"Ooooooh" The other occupants at the table said before chuckling at the implication they had made.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Padma said as she stood up from her chair before tripping over her feet and falling backwards. Luckily for her, Harry was behind her and caught her in his arms.

"Hi." He chuckled as he looked at her.

"Hello yourself." She giggled back before he helped her to her feet. "Me thinks somebody spiked the punch."

"Me thinks you might be right." Harry replied.

"Harry!" Parvati called from her seat.

The boy gave an overdramatic sigh before turning to the girl and attempting to help her out of her seat and to her feet. Unfortunately, the Gryffindor Twin was having difficulty getting out of her seat despite Harry's attempts.

Finally, with an almighty heave, Harry managed to pull Parvati out of her seat but was unable to stop his momentum and proceeded to fall backwards to the ground, pulling her down with him. He hit the ground, slightly winded before the girl he was trying to help fell onto his chest. There was a moment's pause before they ended up giggling at their predicament.

"I think you're too walk to drunk, Mr. Potter." Parvati said as she calmed down.

"I think you mean too drunk to walk, Ms. Patil." Harry countered as they started laughing at her slip of the tongue.

"Looks like the two of you are having fun down there." Padma said, an amused smile on her face.

The Gryffindor Twin rolled off Harry to lay by his left side before a smirk came to her lips.

"Why don't you join us, dear sister?" She said before grabbing her Ravenclaw Twin's wrist and pulling her down. Padma yelped in surprise before Harry broke her fall with his body.

"Have a nice trip?" He chuckled.

"The destination is lovely but the journey was a bit rough." She giggled back.

The three remained where they were as their fit of laughter passed before they realized just how tired they were.

"We should really be getting to bed." Harry mused before releasing a yawn.

"Would Master Harry Potter Sir like Dobby to assist him and his ladies to a private chamber?" The voice of Dobby said as he popped before them.

"Sure, Dobby." The boy replied, not bothering to correct the elf. "Just take us somewhere private."

"Dobby knows of a place." The elf said before grabbing hold of the three before pausing.

"Shoo! Dobby is not taking nosey bug with him." The elf said, swatting away at an insect flying around the three drunken teenagers before grabbing hold of them and popping them to a hallway with an atrocious tapestry of trolls trying to learn how to dance. Dobby then walked back and forth across a blank stretch of wall before coming back to the trio.

With a snap of his fingers, he levitated Harry, Padma, and Parvati and lead them to a door that none of them had noticed before. Opening it revealed a simple yet comfortable bedroom with a large four poster bed. Harry was placed in the middle with Padma on his right and Parvati on his left.

"If Master Harry Potter Sir or his ladies needs anything, please give Dobby a call." The elf said before popping away.

"Thanks…Dobby." Harry said between another yawn. "I hope you girls enjoyed the ball."

"It was wonderful, Harry." Parvati said as she stretched her limbs to make herself more comfortable.

"I enjoyed it very much." Padma said as she snuggled into his side.

"That's good." The boy replied, a weak smile gracing his lips as he looked at the both of them. "You were amazing dates, especially being my first date."

The Twins blushed at his comment before silence fell over them. Padma looked over at her sister, giving her a concerned and questioning look. Parvati returned the look with one of her own. A silent conversation passed between the two before a small smile bloomed on the Ravenclaw Twin's face. Her Gryffindor Twin returned the smile and gave a small nod of her head.

"Harry." Padma cooed in his ear.

"Yeah." He mumbled, forcing his sleepy eyes to open and look at the girl to his right.

"Parvati and I really enjoyed this date and the time we spent together before hand."

"I did too." He replied, giving her a weary smile. "You two are wonderful girls."

"We…Parvati and I, like you very much, Harry Potter." Padma continued as she leaned closer to his face.

"I like you…" He started to say before the Ravenclaw Twin pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened at the gesture before he kissed back.

Though it only lasted for a few seconds, it felt like a lifetime for the two of them. When they finally separated, Harry looked back at Padma with awe while she smiled shyly at him.

Then he felt a finger slowly turning his head to the left. He barely had enough time to register that it was Parvati who had turned him and whom he was facing before she too was kissing him.

It was short, like with Padma, but equally enjoyable. When they finally separated, Harry's head came back to center while the Twins leaned over to look at him.

"We love you, Harry Potter." They said simultaneously.

"I…love…you…too…" He mumbled before his eyes rolled over white and he passed out.

The two giggled at the boy before snuggling into him.

"Silly…" Parvati said.

"…Harry." Padma finished before the two followed Harry into deep sleep.

 *****The Next Morning*****

With a groan, Harry Potter woke up from his slumber. The first thing the boy registered was the throbbing pain emanating from his head. Not the pain associated with his scar but one comparable to a terrible headache. He tried opening his eyes but the bright light of the room caused him to shut them immediately. He vaguely became aware that he was still wearing his glasses when he attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes only for his fingers to touch his spectacles.

"Good morning, Harry!" Came two voices from the foot of his bed.

Opening his eyes again, he saw Padma and Parvati standing in front of the bed. Parvati was grinning cheekily at him, wearing a red Gryffindor hooded sweater with a black and red plaid skirt while Padma gave him a warm smile, wearing a Ravenclaw hooded sweater and blue jeans.

"Morning girls." Harry said after letting out a tremendous yawn and stretching his limbs.

"How did you sleep?" Padma asked.

"I slept well enough. Waking up, however, that is a different story." The boy replied, rubbing at his temple and trying to force his headache to recede.

"Here." Parvati said, offering him a glass with a purple potion. "That should help with the headache."

He downed the glass in one gulp, shivering in disgust at the taste. Seconds later, the pain in his head immediately began to slip away.

"Wow. Thanks." Harry replied, perking up. "Where did you get that?"

"We think Dobby brought us some hangover potion before we woke up." Padma said before laying a bundle of clothes on the bed for Harry. "He also left a note with the clothes saying to leave our dress robes here and he would make sure they were cleaned."

"Good old Dobby." Harry mused before reaching for the clothes. "Would you mind?"

"No, I don't mind, Harry." Parvati chuckled while giving him a knowing look. Padma rolled her eyes at her sister before waving her wand, causing the curtains on the four poster to close and give Harry some privacy.

"You're no fun." The Gryffindor Twin said on the other side.

Ignoring her sister, Padma asked. "Harry…do you remember last night."

"Most of it, yeah." He replied, his silhouette removing his robes before putting on the provided clothes.

"Do…do you remember what happened…what we said before you passed out." She continued, her voice growing quiet.

They could see him pause as he was pulling a shirt over his head before he answered.

"Yes. I remember." He replied, just as quietly.

"We…we meant what we said, Harry. We really do like you. Starting to love you, even." Parvati jumped in, just as shy and hesitant as her sister was now. "Did…did you…"

But before she could finish her question, the curtains opened, revealing Harry in a Gryffindor Quidditch hooded sweater and black jeans. His hair was messy again and he had a blank look on his face. Slowly, he walked towards the Twins.

In that moment, Padma and Parvati were afraid that he would go back on what he had said last night, that it had only been brought on by the spiked punch and the kisses they had given him.

Then, using his Seeker reflexes, Harry scooped Padma into his arms and brought her in for a kiss. The Ravenclaw Twin was shocked at his boldness before melting into the kiss. Seconds later, he released the now giggling girl and pulled Parvati into his arms to give her the same treatment. Once she had been released, the boy grinned broadly back at them.

"I meant what I said." Harry replied eagerly before he meekly added while his cheeks blushed. "This is a bit new for me. Being in a relationship and with two girls who just happen to be twin sisters no less."

Padma walked over and attached herself to his right arm.

"This is a bit new for me as well, Harry. Unlike my sister…" She said, shooting a smirk at Parvati before returning her gaze to her new boyfriend. "I've never had a boyfriend before. Still, I'm sure we can figure things out along the way."

"I'll make sure of that." Parvati chimed in before grabbing onto Harry's left arm and sticking her tongue out at her sister. "Besides, since when has anything in the wizarding world been normal?"

The group laughed at the joke for a moment before the Twins pecked Harry on his cheeks. With that, they exited the room and made their way towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I didn't know there was a bedroom down this hall." Harry mused as they passed the ugly tapestry.

"We should try and find it again sometime." Padma said before they began descending the spiral staircase.

As they entered the Great Hall, they noticed most of the student body from all three schools were absent. Those that were present appeared to be nursing headaches of their own while slowly eating their food. The trio made their way over to where Hermione was sitting. It surprised them that she was in a bright mood, not appearing to be suffering from a headache, and did not have her nose buried in a book.

"Hello, you three." She said cheerily as they sat down across from her.

"My my, Hermione. You seem to be in an awfully good mood. Did my prediction come true?" The Gryffindor Twin asked cheekily.

"I don't believe I know what you are referring to, Parvati. And even if I did, all I would tell you is we didn't go to that extreme." The bookworm countered.

Just then, the post arrived. Owls soared over the students, dropping various letters, packages, and newspapers to their proper recipients.

When a copy of the Daily Prophet dropped in front of Hermione, she scooped it up and unfurled it to read the cover story. She remained silent for a few moments while the newly formed threesome began to eat before she lowered the paper from her face.

Her face having gone white, she handed the paper over to Harry to read.

 _The Boy Who Lived Becomes a Man! How Harry Potter Seduced the Many Witches of Hogwarts!_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

Harry's face turned crimson with anger at Skeeter and embarrassment at the possible outcome her latest article could bring.

"Please tell me this is another one of her awful rags that has not truth to them." Padma asked Hermione almost pleadingly.

"While most of it is sensationalized and the conclusions she comes to is outrageous…by the way…the three of you didn't…"

"NO!" Harry, Padma, and Parvati yelled, all three of them blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry! I was sure it wasn't true…just had to know for sure…Anyways, she does have some truth buried in there. Intimate details of the conversations we had throughout the night."

The threesome groaned. It would take forever to explain what really happened and even then, there would still be people that would continue the rumor mongering.

Just then, a large shadow came over Harry, Padma, and Parvati. Hermione's eyes went wide and she sat up straighter.

Harry sighed before saying, "There is somebody behind us, isn't there?"

Hermione nodded.

"How many?" He continued.

She held up four fingers.

Releasing another sigh, Harry began guessing.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

Hermione let down a finger.

"Professor McGonagall?"

She dropped another finger.

Thinking on who else might be involved, the boy guessed, "Professor Flitwick?"

Another finger down.

It was here Harry was having difficulty guessing who else would drop by to see him about the article. Unless…

'Is it him?' He mouthed to his Bookworm friend.

She nodded sadly at him. Before he could open his mouth, though, she gave him a look that said, 'You'd better say his name right!'

Harry rolled his eyes before saying, "Professor Snape."

"Very good, Potter. Perhaps you aren't as much a dunderhead as you make yourself out to be." The Potions Master sneered at him.

Harry and the Twins turned in unison to look at the assembled professors. Like always, Snape was glaring hatefully at Harry. Dumbledore seemed quite amused at the whole situation. Finally, McGonagall and Flitwick looked questioningly at their students.

"Now, Potter, would you like to guess how many point will be taken from you for this latest publicity stunt?" Snape asked.

Thinking that there was no way this situation could get any worse now that the bat was here, Harry answered, "All of them, sir?"

The threesome laughed at the joke while the other assembled professors showed signs of amusement. Snape, however, was not pleased.

"I was going to be merciful to you and your growing harem, Potter. But thanks to your bit of cheek, I think I will be taking…"

He was stopped mid rant by the clearing of throats from both the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Heads of Houses.

"Seeing as how these students are in OUR HOUSES, Severus…" McGonagall growled.

"Shouldn't it be US dealing the punishment?" Flitwick finished.

"As a matter of fact, why are you here, Severus?" Dumbledore added.

"I…I was…" The man mumbled, unable or unwilling to answer the questions being asked.

"If it was to congratulate Harry and his budding relationship with the Patil Twins, I find that quite admirable." The Headmaster continued.

Harry, Parvati, and Padma couldn't help but break down into laughter at Dumbledore's insinuation.

"Fifty points from each of you for laughing at a teacher." Snape snapped.

"And each of you take fifty points for spreading the gift of laughter." Dumbledore chuckled before turning and looking at the Potion Master. "Will that be all, Severus?"

Snape's eye twitched before turning and walking towards the head table, his cloak billowing behind him.

"Well then, let us discuss this article." Dumbledore said as he turned back to Harry and the Twins.

"We have no idea how she found out about our conversations." Harry said.

"She was nowhere near us or even in the Great Hall from what we saw." Padma added.

"We are sorry about this." Parvati finished.

The teachers stood silently, gauging the responses from their students. It was McGonagall that broke the silence.

"They seem to be telling the truth." The Transfiguration Professor said.

Flitwick nodded his head in agreement before saying. "No harm was done. I'm sure that when the rest of the school returns, we can make an announcement for them to disregard the sensational parts of the article."

"Absolutely." Dumbledore answered. "I will also put up extra precautions so as to prevent Miss Skeeter from entering the school and the grounds ever again."

With that, the Headmaster turned and walked back towards the head table, leaving McGonagall and Flitwick behind.

Surprising to the threesome was when Flitwick started chuckling.

"Would you say that young Mr. Potter has outshone his father, Minerva?" The Charms Professor asked.

McGonagall sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose before replying. "It seems that he has."

Padma and Parvati gave a confused look at Harry while he simply gave them an equally confused shrug in return.

"So…are the three of you together now?" The Head of Gryffindor House asked.

The threesome nodded in unison.

McGonagall snorted in amusement, the edges of her lips curling into a small smile before returning to her normally strict demeanor.

"For inter-house cooperation, each of you take twenty points." She said with a nod from Flitwick.

With that, the two professors made their way to the head table, leaving a relieved yet slightly shaken group of teenagers behind.

"That could have been worse." Padma said as they turned back to the table and continued eating.

"Well, when you have Harry Potter as your boyfriend, trouble is sure to follow." Parvati added, causing the boy sitting in between them to groan.

"So, what happened after we left?" Harry asked, ignoring the giggles from the Patil Twins.

"When did you leave? I can't really remember all that much later in the night." Hermione replied.

"Probably because she was still sucking face with Viktor." The Gryffindor Twin remarked, much to the amusement of her sister and boyfriend.

The Bookworm rolled her eyes at the comment before continuing. "Well, the only thing I clearly remember…"

"Besides how Viktor's tonsils taste." Parvati interrupted again.

"…was Ronald throwing up on Professor McGonagall before he passed out." Hermione finished, ignoring the girl's comments.

"Wow. That is amazing you were able to separate from him for that long to notice that happening." The Gryffindor Twin continued before bursting into laughter.

"We didn't kiss all night." The bushy haired girl huffed.

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't. You had to have a few breaks to catch your breath here and there." Parvati giggled. "Should Harry and I demonstrate what the two of you looked like last night?"

To her mild surprise, Hermione smirked at her.

"Might have to wait on that. Harry and Padma are already demonstrating."

Turning, Parvati was stunned to see her boyfriend and her sister were actually making out.

"Hey!" The Gryffindor Twin exclaimed, breaking the two up. When they separated, their lips were connected by a thin string of saliva and their smiles were a mile wide.

"Since when did you learn how to French Kiss?" Parvati asked.

"I read." Padma giggled in reply.

"Well…I guess that was a good first attempt. Still, Hermione and Krum were more like this."

With that, Parvati turned Harry's head and began to make out with him vigorously. If people hadn't noticed his initial display of affection before, some people were certainly starting to notice now if the wolf whistles and small bouts of clapping were any indication.

When they finally separated, The Gryffindor Twin was now sporting the same grin as her Ravenclaw Twin.

"And that is what you two looked like." Parvati said, turning back to Hermione.

"No." Came someone behind Hermione that none of the teenagers had noticed before.

"This is vot ve looked like." Krum said before turning Hermione around in her seat and planting a passionate kiss on her lips.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!" Exclaimed Ronald Weasley who was standing a few yards away from the group.

Harry, Padma, and Parvati couldn't help but burst into laughter at the boy's outrage as Professor McGonagall came down from the staff table, ready to punish the boy. As Ron was receiving his scolding, Harry turned to look at the Twins. First planting a kiss on Padma's cheek, then Parvati's, he thought to himself that, in a way, he should be thanking Ron. If he hadn't shown his true colors and had done what he had, Harry wouldn't be enjoying the company of his new girlfriends.

 **The End**


End file.
